


Teen Wolf - or not

by Keassa



Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: Stiles's point of view.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036200
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

My whole World was turn up side down my starting year of High School my Jr year, it was meant to be a year of new, and better, yet my life end up side down not because my Best Friend Scot was bit, and change in to WereWolf, that is not why.  
Why?  
Because of a chance meeting in the woods, I turn around to a perfect looking man, he stood at least six feet, short black hair, a trim bread, dark green eyes, leather coat, black dress pant.  
With a bad attitude.  
Derek Hale.  
A Born WereWolf.  
Turn my life up side down.  
Was I try to ruin Derek's life.  
Yes.  
Can you blame me with the bad attitude, problem, Derek.  
I save Derek's life you would think he would be less of a bully towards me, no, not even close.  
After the second time I save Derek, I hold his ass up above water for over two hours, Derek tells me I am doing all that for my self, I should have left his ass at the bottom of the pool, after all he could not move, another Were, Jackson, who turn in to some thing else, Jackson was all ways some thing else, Jackson attack Derek, I save Derek.  
Were is my thank you Derek.  
I was sitting at my Desk, going over my Home Work, when I hear some one move around behind me, I turn around to find Derek in my room, the window open.  
"Here to yell at me over nothing more?"  
Derek shook his head.  
"Than what?"  
Derek kiss me before I know what was happen, I put my hand in his hair moaning in to his mouth, hoping he will keep going, his tongue ran a long my lip, I open my mouth letting him in, I moan, as I suck on his tongue.  
I move so I can grid against Derek.  
Derek stop me.  
"What?"  
"We cannot do this."  
"You start this?"  
"I want you so bad Stiles, I am older then you, you are only just starting High School."  
"How old are you?"  
"Twenty three."  
"Oh I guess us being together is against the law. Can you still kiss me though?"  
Derek lean forward kiss me, I close my eyes when I open them again Derek was gone.  
"I forgiven you."  
I told the air.


	2. Chapter 2

I was left behind by my Best Friend Scot, a Turn WereWolf for his GirlFriend Allison, a Hunter, I hope she is worth it, I do not know how this keeps happening to me, I end up at Derek's, a Born WereWolf, House, the one in the woods.  
I let my self in.  
"Stiles why are you here?"  
"Not to ruin your day or any thing, my day was ruin by my so call Best Friend. Your place is closer so I came here."  
Derek was behind me, licking, sucking my neck, I lean against Derek, and moan, Derek sniff my neck.  
"Do I scare you?"  
"Yes, but I still want you Derek."  
"I will take you Home."


	3. Chapter 3

The full moon was nearing, I was work on a Project for my Best Friend Scot, a brand new Alfa of his own WereWolf Pack.  
First it had been a Craze WereWolf, Born WereWolf, Peter Hale.  
Second it had been a Bad Attitude WereWolf, WereWolf Born, Derek Hale.  
Now it is Scot, a Turn WereWolf.  
I was work at Derek's Loft, he was not Home, so I thought it would be safe for my still Human self.  
I heard a loud bang.  
"Derek, you are not suppose to be here."  
"Neither are you Stiles."  
Before I even knew what happen, I was pin against the wall, Derek held me there, grinding against my ass.  
"Derek are we not going to wait."  
"Sssshhh." Derek told me, in my ear.  
"Wait did you just . . . "  
Derek put his hand over my mouth so I could not talk any more, while he lick, and suck on my ear, he knew personally how much I enjoy that, Derek use his other hand to rip off my pants, as well as my boxers, he then put his penis up my never done this before ass, slowly.  
I do not know who made more noises, me who had Derek's hand over my mouth, or Derek who made a sound like happy little growl.  
Derek began to move his penis up, down my ass, over, and over, faster each thrust up my ass, I close my eyes moan in to Derek's hand loud.  
I thought this would be at fifteen minutes, yet Derek took thirty minutes to cum, as we were, I lost count of how many times I cum against Derek's Loft wall.  
I want all of this to happen I stupidly thought my first time ever, would be with Derek on his bed.  
I think there is some thing wrong with me, because I want to do this again.  
With Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

I gone to Derek's Loft to break up with Derek, a Born WereWolf, I spent more time talking my self in to that then any thing else, being with Derek is, had, was, so easy, until Jennifer or Julia, what ever that Mad Woman was going by, a very old Darach.  
She is was, ever thing I am not, tall easy on eyes, long black wavy hair, brown eyes, smart.  
See every thing I am not.  
All I have going for me is smart.  
I do not blame Derek for falling for her, I just wish it hurt less.  
So there I am at Derek's Loft, waiting for him to show up at Home again.  
"Stiles what is wro . . . ?" Derek ask me, sounding really worry.  
I knew my self I knew I want Derek to talk me in to stay with Derek, I want him to worry about me, maybe it all just me, that scare me more then Derek ever could.  
I could not let my self talk me in to stay with Derek.  
I spent all that time talk me in to leaving my World Derek.  
I can do this.  
I cut Derek off.  
"Derek if you do not want this want me I understand, just stop acting like I mean any thing to you . . . "  
"Wait what are you saying?"   
Come on Stiles you got this.  
"I am done this is done, I am done being some thing I never was to you Derek."  
I sob on Derek's name.  
See you got this Stiles.  
I got as far as my Jeep, before Derek appear in front of me, on his knees.  
"Derek what are you doing?"  
"Begging."  
"What if some one sees?"  
"I do not care about any one else just you Stiles, please stay, please do not go, please do not leave me, I need you to, I need you to stay with me Stiles."  
"How long are you going to beg?"  
"Until you can tell me we are fine."  
"I am not her."  
"A Evil Bitch who got in to my head to use me I hope not, all though this is worst this hurts me a lot more."  
"Begging?"  
"The thought of loose you."  
I close the distance between Derek, and I, I look down at Derek in to his dark green eyes, put my hand on his face.  
"Derek Hale begging me really is a sight to see."  
"I am forgiven then?"  
I shake my head at Derek, he look at me worry.  
"Not yet maybe you can take me to your bed, work on it from there."  
"Our bed."  
"Our bed."  
Before I can blink we are in bed together Derek starts showing me why I should stay with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The not me, all so know as the Void, threw a party at Derek's, a Born WereWolf, Loft, after Derek come back again, scare every one a way, he was yelling at me, then kiss me.  
"Your not Stiles."  
"Got me. What gave me a way? Oh wait let me guess love."  
"I am going to rip you right out of Stiles."  
"Hold up you are not going to do such a thing, take me out now, and Stiles dies."  
"Why do you want him dead?"  
"Silly I do not want him dead, I want Stiles to live, I found this half dead Human, I told him if he let me in I would heal him, so he let me in, here I am, to heal this fun little Human. You are welcome Wolf."  
Then the not me disappear.  
The sick thing is I remember every thing.


	6. Chapter 6

I was at the Mental Facility were I check my self in, I was hoping it would help keep me lock in a way from every one else after all the Void was still sharing head space.  
"Malia?" I ask her, a Born Coyote.  
"Stiles?" She ask me, turn to face me.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I in thanks to you your Friend Scot, my Father was worried about my odd behaver so he had me put in here for help."  
"I am going to try get you out of here."  
"Feel bad?"  
"You do not be long here Malia, no one does."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because I am the only one here who be longs here."  
"You did nothing wrong Stiles."  
"Not yet but I am going to do a lot of killing."  
"Why did your sent change a little just then?"  
"That would be why, he is the Void, he smarter then me, which worries me a lot, please I need you not to tell any one you know about him."  
"Why?"  
"So he does not kill you to."  
After that I help keep Malia a live, as well as get her out.  
I spent a lot of time murdering a lot people.  
It was not just the Void I was there too.


	7. Chapter 7

After Allison's, a Hunter, death, I really plan on leaving every thing behind, before I could, I had to go to Derek's, a Born WereWolf, Loft to pack my things, Derek, and I were in a Relationship, so I had my things mostly at Derek's Home, I was packing up my things, when Derek came in to watch me.  
"No GoodBye?"  
"What do you want?"  
"You to stay."  
"After what I did."  
"After what the Void did."  
"I killed her, I killed Allison, me that is all me."  
"You tell me I did not murder my Family, Kate did that not me."  
"There is a difference, I want Allison dead, you did not want your Family dead, you did not ask the Crazy Bitch Kate to murder your Family, I ask the Void to kill Allison for me, see difference."  
"Why?"  
"I told you that I am a murder you asked me why."  
Derek shrugged his shoulder at me.  
"You want to know why? I'll tell you why, I saw Allison in a vision all grown up she turns out be worse then her whole Family, Scott knows that, he does not care after all she kills you he does not see it as a big deal, I do so it is to me so I had her kill before she could grow up, all crazy, I need you Derek my SourWolf."  
I break down crying as Derek just holds me in his arms rubbing my back as I loose it.  
After I am done crying in Derek's arms, Derek kisses me me gently.  
"Stay with me please."  
"Are you just going to keep asking me?"  
"Until I hear what I want."  
"I kill Allison."  
"Me to, well Peter was out of his mind at that time still I would do it again. To keep you safe Stiles, no one else just you. Will you stay with me my Mate?"  
"I stay with my Mate, Derek, my SourWolf."  
Derek made a happy little growl, kisses me all over my body, lay me down on our bed.  
"Did you mean it?"  
"I should ask you that after all you are the fool here."  
"Is that a yes then?"  
"Were you not busy worshiping me?"  
Derek nip my nipple through my shirt.  
"Mean."  
"Do you want me to Mate?"  
"Keep going SourWolf."  
"This might hurt a little."  
Before I had ask Derek what he meant by that he took a hold of my hair bit me on my neck, it hurt for a moment, then it felt really good, I cum from that a lone.  
Fell a sleep in Derek arms.  
Woke up the next morning to an odd bite on my neck.  
My stupid ass just got Married, I was less worried about about all my other Friends, it is not them but, a tiny red head Lydia, a Banshee, she is going to kill me for not telling her first.  
Well done Stiles, well done.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek, a Born WereWolf, had been change back to his teenager self, of sixteen years, by Kate, the crazy Bitch made Peter seem normal.  
Kate use magic to change Derek back to his younger self, so he could help her with her mess up plan, to get in to the Hale Vault under the High School.  
Crazy Bitch thought she was the only one Derek trust, wrong Derek trust me far more.  
I had been watching Derek at my Best Friend Scot, a Turn WereWolf, Home, Scot had to go out, do other stuff leaving Derek, and I a lone together, Derek came up behind me, sniff me.  
"Why do I smell like you?"  
"This is going to sound mess up Derek, you, and I are in a relationship."  
I had been standing in the door way the whole time, Derek had been the one to move around me.  
"Now I understand why I want you so bad."  
"Wait you believe me?"  
"I can tell."  
"Right you are a WereWolf."  
"What did we do?"  
"Every thing."  
Derek smile on the back of my neck, lick my ear lobe, I heard the front door open.  
"Scot is back." Derek told me.  
"I will go."  
I went down stares to talk with Scott, what Derek had learn about his own Family, from Scot's Father, we heard the Window open up stares in Scot bed room, where Derek was, Kate had run off with my Derek, and made sure we knew.  
Stupid crazy Bitch.  
After we run Kate ass down again in Mexico, I set a trap for her, she walk right in to it, the bottom was all metal to shock her until she was out, move here in to a cage, and set her ass on fire, put her out to do it all again, Kate scream threats at the camera, I was safe far a way from her.  
The Crazy Bitch Kate dug her ass out.  
But she will think twice about hurt my Derek ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek a Born WereWolf, and I were able to hide our Relationship from every one for three years, it help we enjoy fighting with each other, no one knew.  
What happened Sr. year of High School happened.  
I do not know what I would have done if Derek did not come back early from chase after the she Bitch, the Desert Wolf, a born WereCoyote, Malia Tate's, a Born WereCoyote, Mother.  
Malia is not like her evil Mother, she is a good Friend, after all she agreed to cover for Derek, and I.  
So I guess only one of my Friends knew.  
I was have a break down in Derek's Loft wait for him to come Home again, my ex Best Friend Scot, a Turn WereWolf, told me our Friendship is done, why because, Scot believe the lies of Theo Raeken, I do not know what Theo is other then Crazy.  
I fell a part the moment Derek got in, Derek was nice enough to let me, I was been held by Derek when Scot let him self in, and freak out.  
So I yell back.  
"What the hell Scot what is the mater with you, you where never there for me not once, I was there for you, you could not answer when need you, this should not be my job, not on me, yet it was, like it or not Derek, and I grew to be Friends, then more we like each other, now in a Relationship, you were busy not carry about any thing but your GirlFriend, if it was not about her you did not care, you are the Worst Alfa, and that is saying a lot after Crazy Peter I think I will take him please. Save me from you Scot."  
I can freak out to.  
Derek move in front of me.  
"Stiles, and I are together now Scot you are going to have to get over that."  
"Derek if you ever hurt Stiles I will kill you."  
"I have no plans on doing that."  
After Scot calm down, and left Derek's Loft did Derek move from in front of me.  
I spent the rest of the night a sleep in Derek's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

What the hell is this?  
I was out of Beacon Hills, and in the F.B.I., when a nake Derek ran across the Computer Screen.  
I going to have to kill my Boyfriend.  
Yes I know he is a Born WereWolf, I think I can still kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

I found my BoyFriend Derek, a Born WereWolf, I am still have a hard time believe I am with this hot bad attitude, he is lucky he is hot, or I think I really would kill Derek, years ago.  
So I caught up with Derek in old Barn Home, in the middle no where, taser his ass, and wait for him to wake up again, I have him cuff in silver cuffs, dipped in Wolf Bain, his arms behind his back, while sitting in a chair.  
"Mad Stiles?"  
"I am I mad Derek, I am mad, I was mad when you forgot my Birthday, I was mad when you forgot our First Anniversary, now, now I am piss off at you, and like every other time you fuck up, you have no clue why."  
"How about we skip the fight Stiles, and get to the sex, you like the sex, hard to have sex with a dead Wolf."  
"You are hot when you beg."  
"Make me beg for it Stiles."  
"Sit, and be a good Wolf."  
I lean down between Derek's legs, running my tongue over his hard penis, through his past.  
"Maybe I will fuck you for change."  
Derek try to move a way from me, hiss in pain, as my cuffs burn in to his wrists.  
"I like that thought a lot too, can you see it I can you heavy with my baby, maybe a whole litter."  
Derek began to pant, as I told him that.  
I pull Derek forward by his legs, he lets me, watch me with lust fill eyes, as I do, I pull out my pocket knife cut a hole in his pants, ripping his pants pulling out my hard penis, ramming in to Derek's ass, it feels so good, his ass so tight, never use, just me all mine.  
"We are perfect for each other Derek. You cannot get enough of me can you? It does not matter to you if you are on top or me. We are just perfect."  
I keep going I cannot stop, thrust in, and out, in over, over, cumming twice in a row up Derek's ass, I hold my self up his ass until it becomes unconfutable, I pull out, hope my cum would not follow.  
Derek looks at me a little sad, I take my cuffs off him, hold Derek in my arms he whines a little on my shoulder.  
"It is fine, we are fine, I forgive you, Derek." I tell Derek, running my fingers though his too sort hair.  
I hold Derek in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I got Home back to Derek's, a Born WereWolf, Loft tired after a long day of work for F.B.I., Derek ask me to go to our Home, I thought he had a date plain for us, he does that, I walk in look around not see Derek any where, I find this odd, I look down rose petals on the floor, I look up after I hear slow music playing to see Derek standing in front, he goes down on one knee, my jaw drops, he opens a little black box, with a white gold ring in it.  
"I have no clue what do even to say, I call Lydia I need help, yet see you here, and now it is like my whole world just stops, I cannot use any words to tell you how much you mean to me. Will you do this lost soul a favor, and Marry me Stiles?"  
All I get out is a confuse noise.  
"Stiles?"  
"Stupid me just stands here thinking up different reason you should not Marry me Derek, yet I know how much you mean to me Derek, yes I will Marry you Derek Hale."  
Derek put the ring on my Wedding finger, before holding me in his arms.  
"Wait you call Lydia?"  
"Yes she told me the deal is she is doing are Wedding for us."  
I nod my head in Derek's shoulder.  
"Yeah that sound like Lydia."  
"Any thing else you want?"  
"I all ready have you Derek Hale, but I will take a rub down, you are all ways so good at them."  
Derek does not speak, just gives me the rub down.


	13. Chapter 13

I was at the bar in New York enjoy a beer, after working a case for the F.B.I., I was showing off my ring talk happily about my up, and coming Wedding to Derek, a Born WereWolf, when Scot, a Turn WereWolf, sat next to me.  
"Scot?"  
"Stiles."  
"What wrong?"  
"There is some things you need to know about Derek." Scot told me, giving me a folder.  
I open the folder, closing it again.  
"Can we talk out side, Scot?"  
"Sure."  
Scot, and I went out side, I hit Scot with the roll up folder.  
"Why, why do you care?"  
"We are not just Friends we are Brothers, I want you to know about every thing he has done, or like every one he has done, there is a lot of both."  
"He is my Mate Scott."  
"I know."  
I broke down cry Scot held me.  
"What do I do about the Mate Mark on my neck?"  
"Magic put it on maybe it can take it off. Nothing would say fuck you like that."  
"Good thing I have magic, I can take off then Mark."  
"Then what?"  
"I will leave that for tomorrow."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I will be fine."  
"Beer?"  
"Stronger."  
"I will pay."  
"Better."  
We walk back in the bar to drink.  
I did not want Scot to know I plain to fall off the raider, harder to do that if every one knew, I use magic to remove the Mate Mark, then pull a disappearing act.


	14. Chapter 14

I became a different kind of Hunter, I move around a lot trade work for food, I would stay in abandoned Houses sadly there is to many in America, Land of the Brave, not at all, I guess if they call it Land of the Murder no one would move here.  
I spent a good year deal with Monsters on both ends, which means Humans.  
I was sleeping in the wood one night it was a nice night with a full moon, when a young WereWolf Puppy came running over to me nipping at me.  
"Hey whose are you?" I ask the WereWolf Puppy, holding up to my head.  
"Yours." Derek, a Born WereWolf, answer.  
Fuck.  
"Daddy I found him."  
"Yes you did."  
"I cannot yell in front of the Puppy."  
"Our Puppy."  
The little claw hands were on my cheeks, he really to cute.  
He was a tiny version of Derek.  
A second one rub against my leg trembling.  
"Daddy says I am to much like you."  
"I am sorry about that I would not want to be like me."  
The third one a girl giggle at that.  
"You are funny."  
"I think you are the only Hale who think that, your Daddy never giggle at me once."  
Little eyes watch me over my shoe, she looks so much like Cora.  
"Why are you here Derek?"  
"I am here for you my Mate, you are mine after all."  
Before I knew what was happening Derek was on top of me, ripping off my clothing.  
"Daddy said when he found Mommy he was going to punish him, lets leave them to there fight."  
Meanie Derek told meanie me, dragging his Brother out of the way, their Sister was all ready a sleep.  
Derek, and mine WereWolf Puppies are to cute.  
Derek force his penis up my ass, I scream out, I can feel Derek's teeth on my neck he is marking me as his Mate again as he fucks me hard on the dirt ground, I soon start to moan, it feels so good, Derek keeps me under him for an hour this time, as all ways I loose count of how many time I cum, Derek licks at my neck.  
"My little Bitch."  
"Needs sleep."  
"Run again from me I will rip your throat out."  
"I will stay with you."  
I am so tired after all of that I fall a sleep with Derek on top of me.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up with Derek, a Born WereWolf, in the woods were he had found me that night, I push him off of me turning him on to his back, his penis was all ready hard, I climb on top of him, put his penis in to my ass, I rode him.  
"Why did you leave me my Mate?"  
"What if I told you, I am still sharing head space with the Void, when I saw Scot last it seem like a good reason to go, it is not you my Mate, I am running around the back wood Hunting as a way to make the Void happy, it not just the Void, I feel better to."  
"So you are not coming Home then?"  
I move a little faster as I ride Derek's penis.  
"You can all ways go with me."  
"What a thought."  
"Bring the Family, or just our Family."  
"I would be stupid to tell you no."  
Derek sat up biting my neck were his Mate Mark is, it felt wounder full, I moan out Derek's name, loudly, Derek, and mine WereWolf Puppies had given us an upset look, I laugh at that.  
"Our Puppies are up, and watching us my SourWolf."  
"Good, it will help make our Pack stronger."  
"Really?"  
"Shut up, and fuck me."  
"Or?"  
Derek tickle me I squeal out a laugh, he takes a hold of my hips having sex with me harder, Derek knots his penis in my ass, on purpose, the shit, I cum with a moan, Derek can take hours with a knot, I love it when Derek does this, but hours can get to be a punishment in it self.


	16. Chapter 16

I am working on a Hunter Job with Derek, a Born WereWolf, my Husband, he still will not Turn me, Fucker.  
We did not get Marry, Derek just tells every one we are, that is that.  
"Good news SourWolf." I tell Derek.  
Derek looks up at me he was laying on my lap.  
"Kate is dead. Her Father kill her him self I swear that Man is the Devil who will not die, right now that fuck up fact makes me happy. You?"  
Derek who is in his Wolf Form whines happily at me.  
Our three Werewolf Puppies are not old enough yet to pick out their Human Names.  
"Daddy is sleeping a lot." Our little Girl WereWolf Puppy told us.  
"Daddy is going to have more Puppies no worries."  
"Maybe if Mommy stops having so much sex with Daddy, he would be more a wake." Derek told us, magically.  
"You love it."  
I take a hold of Derek hips still in his Wolf Form, putting my penis in to his ass, having sex with Derek fast, and hard, he cum, I kept going, I cum as Derek did again, his tight Wolf ass driving me crazy.  
I fell a sleep with my penis in Derek's ass.


End file.
